Prelude of a Sorcereress The Story Of Ultimecia
by Rodarian
Summary: Set in the future when Ultimecia is an innocent teenager caught in a web that will change the face of history and time itself. The title is subject to change.
1. Chapter One

Prelude of a Sorceress   
The Story of Ultimecia   
By: Rodarian 

Background information: A number of years have past since the events of Final Fantasy 8. Estharian scientists deep within the monster-laden moon discover an ancient temple during an expedition. They discover and ancient prophesy, one that could bring either deliverance or apocalypse. In secrecy, the SeeDs help, but something goes wrong. The story unfolds. 

Chapter One: Esthar 

The sunrays glistened through the silky curtains, casting its shadow and light all across the den. The rays gently bathed the auburn furniture and all the other surrounding contents. Strategically this was one of best locations of the apartment. Apartment isn't even the best word to describe the high vaulted ceilings and the amount of square feet the entire place occupies. In Esthar, everything was of sumptuous beauty and size. The exteriors represented technological power while the interiors matched with its elegant lustre. Since days of the past it had been a xenophobic society but until a certain group teenagers made an unexpected arrival it has since then, been a hub of trade and travel hot spot. Overseeing the influx of populous, viceroy Anij Skeheaven looked up at her concerned vice legate.   
"Madame, is it wise to allow them to come here?"   
"Please rephrase your question, Lambar. Why should they not come here?"   
The largely built man seemed to hesitate at the question. He would have to carefully choose his answer. The Viceroy had the knack of manipulating her words without ever raising her voice.   
"Madame Viceroy, the people of the Garden have not been exactly in good terms with the Estharian Government. Not with the accident five months ago..."   
A gentle breeze came through the window of her den, rippling across the relatively young woman's garment.   
"The investigation is still continuing. The possible answer is that the ship malfunctioned. The SeeDs are not to be blamed."   
"And why not Madame Viceroy?" he retorted, "That ship was of Ragnarok class. It's virtually incapable of being faulty. The builders are of our own citizens!!"   
She stared coolly at him. Lambar had always been frank with her. Like a true patriot he kept his people first. He had passion and drive only a youth in their prime age would have; only his age proved otherwise. Beside other characteristics, he had accepted long ago of what she is and gotten her this far. For these reasons, he has been her most trusted aide. However they'd also never agreed on certain subjects.   
"We sometimes put great generosity to our people," her wheat brown eyes look squarely at him, "We become ignorant of their faults."   
Lambar took a moment to digest her words. "Very well, at least let me make some security arrangements for their benefit."   
"Granted; at least don't make them too uncomfortable."   
With the subject resolved both went on to a less pressing matter.   
"Has my daughter returned from her classes?"   
He took a moment, looking over at a computer console   
"Yes, according to her timetable, her classes ended about hour ago."   
In recent months, her duties kept Skeheaven away from spending time with her daughter. They had from the beginning a tight bond; however there are at times when it came under strain. At least, for the moment, no hostilities have risen yet.   
"I hope she doesn't spend too much time with that young boy."   
Lambar raised an eyebrow in amusement.   
"Concerned, Anij?" rarely using her first name.   
"Oh I know him and his sister are close with her, although she has recently spent more amounts of time with him."   
A laugh appeared on her aides face. "Ah yes, adolescence. You, I recall, were in that same scenario."   
A faint smile came across Anij's face "That was a long time ago…now I have a daughter to look over."   
Lambar returned to his solemn expression and nodded in agreement.   
"Summer has just started for her. You may never know what will happen. Not to worry, Ultimecia is smart girl. She knows how to behave herself."   
Anij smiled and turned her chair around to face the spectacular Esthar skyline. 

~ * ~* ~ *~* ~* ~ 

"Would you kindly take your arms off my brother or do I have pry them loose?"   
The young lady looked up and grinned sheepishly; her friend displayed a smirk on her face, at the sight of two lovebirds snuggling against each other. She quickly relinquished her grasp on Cornell, who himself awoke and blinked a couple of times   
Ultimecia scrutinized her friend's expression. "Ada, I thought you wouldn't be coming in after the two hours of shooting practice?"   
She held up her rifle and placed on the back of shoulder. "It ended early." Reverting her gaze back onto her brother. "Cornell you know UT's mom will freak if she saw you like that."   
"What? We were both taking a nap."   
"Yeah Ada." Offering him her support "This is your place. Why would my mom be here?"   
Ada couldn't help but to give in "Yeah, that doesn't make sense but you never know UT…"   
Ultimecia rolled her eyes "That would be the day…Cornell" She rotated and straddled his lap.   
Cornell was handsome sight with his pale blond hair contrasted by his emerald green eyes. His chiselled elfin-like face matched his overall tanned musculature tone of his body. His cool exterior made him seem aloof and unapproachable but Ultimecia knew inside he had soul of a strong-willed, compassionate individual.   
"Yes..."   
"You got any plans for tonight?"   
Cornell briefly considered of cancelling today's agenda but knowing fully that it would have repercussions, he would have to decline.   
"He can't go UT," Ada smiled at the predicament "He has practice in two hours. He could have taken an earlier one but…"   
"Yes yes Ada, no need to lecture me." His eyes gazed back Ultimecia, feeling bad as he stroked her jet-black hair. "Sorry UT..."   
"Oh its alright." playing with his purple ribbed-knit sweater "Wasn't anything important…"   
She got off Cornell and walked over to Ada "Are you free for tonight? Mom would love to have you over for dinner."   
Ada nodded "Sure, shall we?"   
Smiling, "Yes, lets…" She quickly ran over to Cornell and gave a quick peck on the lips." Have fun at practice."   
The two girls floated onto the foyer entrance and disappeared from eyesight. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Trabia 

Hollow footsteps along with chattering could be heard across a marbled hallway. Students passed by one another heading towards their desired destinations; some walked in pairs, others alone. Most them either talked about their training or off-hour recreations. They all wore a smoke-blue, two-piece jumpsuit with an emblem embroidered at the left side. Though there are minor variations to certain emblems, they all bore the same signature mark, the mark of SeeDs. A few wore a different style, but they were of higher ranks and graduates of SeeDs Academy training.   
One man in particular strode onto an elevator, making his way to the Headmasters office. He held an air of arrogance thanks to his rank. He brushed his auburn hair to the side as he exited his stop. A secretary nodded to him and showed him to the door.   
"You wish to see me Headmaster Kessell?"   
The Headmaster sat at his desk finishing off some administrative paperwork before he looked up. His profile indicated him to be in his late thirties but his eyes indicated of being much older than he appeared to be. "Yes Commander Akarr, please sit down." he said gesturing towards a seat   
"If it's alright with you Headmaster, I would much rather stand."   
Disregarding the tone of his voice the headmaster started to speak. "A communiqué was sent by the Estharian Government. They have agreed to hold us in their presence."   
The young commander cocked his head "Funny, I thought they'd surely go back to isolation after the unfortunate incident."   
"Apparently Viceroy Skeheaven convinced them to turn their heads or simply over look the matter."   
Akarr's back hair stood on end with the mention of that woman's name. He was also getting impatient.   
"Pardon my disrespectfulness Headmaster, but why did you send for me?"   
The headmaster paused and took a deep breath, before answering his question.   
"You are to be sent to Estar as part of the delegation."   
"Delegation?"   
"The Gardenmaster himself wants to establish a Garden on the continent of Esthar." Kessell said before the commander could cut him off. "As you know in recent years, the Galbadia Garden is having difficulties with its present government. As for Balamb Garden, she has remained in elusive hiding. Trabia has been the only Garden, operating without any trouble…for now..."   
Akarr nodded in agreement; it took painstaking efforts to establish Trabia Garden as a prestigious Academy, rivalling that of her sister Gardens. Ever since her upgrade centuries ago she has been the elite Garden, at par with the Galbadia facility.   
"As the Commander of this Garden I've brought her distinction. I will not allow anything to defile her reputation."   
The wizened headmaster nodded in agreement. "I'm sure nothing would ever spoil her name. Which is why you are being sent over. You do have the qualifications of diplomat?"   
Akarr knew that his superior read over his file but he should have noted that it was only a preliminary training. He could only scowl at the notion of being a diplomat.   
"Yes sir, but I'm nowhere near well versed in the art of diplomacy! If you read through my file you would have noticed that I'm a weapons specialist. Give me a sword and I'll give them a show. "   
His superior only smiled as if already knowing his officers frustration. "Yes I noticed that detail. SeeDs are not a diplomatic corps; however, we are specialized in other fields…"   
Akarr raised an eyebrow "Sir?"   
"Assemble your unit. You'll leave tomorrow for Esthar. En route you'll be given a package. Read it carefully and notify me when the first task is complete. Dismissed."   
He looked back down at his papers and totally ignored his officer as if he was unaware and that he was ever present. Akarr stood awkwardly for a few seconds before gave a salute and marched out of the office. 

~*~*~*~*~

The T-rexsaur fell onto his death; his tongue lapped up air before it too went lax. A SeeD approached with caution, holding her body in an attack posture. She looked on at the creature, kicking its striped hide. With an acknowledgement of the monster being dead she turned to face her companion.   
"You sure whipped it good Lucius," she was grinning like a fool. "Are you sure it didn't do anything to you?"   
Lucius could only stare at his inept partner. "It must have been a youngling; and I didn't see you do anything…"   
Monique flayed her hands in exclamation, "Hey, I helped you! I told you that a T-rexsaur was right behind you!"   
He could only mutter in curses and let the matter rest. "Just be a little more prepared when you enter here. Honestly, you think that once you've become SeeD, you would have some sort of sense."   
His dark-skinned partner made a face. "Alright Lucius, chill. We're only inside the training center, its not like we're on an assignment."   
"Funny how you said not being on an assignment…"   
Both jumped and turned to Akarr walking in from the entrance, holding a pad in his hand. With his auburn hair, dark almond eyes along with his eastern look, any person could easily have fallen for him. He was the type of guy who could care less about someone but on the other hand could find something useful out of it. He rose through ranks as quickly as he could and until he had finally acquired his goal of being a commander. Monique and Lucius had the grace of knowing him since their early childhood, here at Trabia. The three grew close even though they were all from different spectrums; Monique was naïve, Lucius reserved and Akarr, suave if not egotistical. What mattered for them was that they were SeeDs, more so friends.   
"Hey Akarr we didn't see you come in."   
"Obviously, you guys are quarreling. Should the commander wait for his officers to settle the dispute?"   
Both his friends stood straight and gave a salute; Akarr had a way of pulling ranks. "No Sir!" Monique spoke up.   
"What's the assignment Sir?"   
Akarr gave the pad for them to look over. "We're to head for Esthar…"   
Lucius made a quizzical expression after looking over Monique's shoulder. "A delegation?"   
Monique looked up with distaste "Akarr we aren't a-"   
"Save it, we'll get the rest of the package as we go. Just pack your gears guys, we'll leaving tomorrow early at zero eight hundred hours. Now how about heading for town and grabbing a drink?"   
Both the pair trailed behind Akarr, Monique muttering with repugnance, "I'll be dammed if we don't get to fight in this mission, cause if I sit around, Hyne knows that…"   
Only deaf ears could block out her constant chatter, and both the males wished for it. 


End file.
